phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Riot
|image= Robot_Riot.jpg |caption= |band= Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= September 13, 2010 (Demo) |performed= |genre= Rock |label= |runtime= 01:56 03:15 (Album) |before= Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town |after= |video=gQ9OOGBHp_MBroadcast version pLvN7aH_cxUExtended version (DVD) OP4r5ycb8pMSoundtrack version B_UkOUaU2OwRadio Disney version 35vRpBeh2M4Demo version }} is a song sung by Love Händel in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is sung when Phineas, Ferb and their friends fight against the Norm Bots. Lyrics It's gonna be a mechanized melee A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together (Robot Riot) In a new configuration just to mow my lawn 'Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) You better listen up I got some breaking news (Robot Riot) I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) I'm really on a mission '' ''I call it demolition (Robot Riot) And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) No matter how you strive You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot) I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot) You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot) You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot) I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot) Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! All right! Note: Lines in italics are in the soundtrack version Note: Lines in underline are in the soundtrack version and the extended dvd version Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in a tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. The laughing at the end of the demo is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. *The song is the 3rd longest original song, behind Kick It Up A Notch, and Summer Belongs to You. *The phrase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall" is a reference to the common phrase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." *Almost everything the boys have invented is used to fight the Norm bots in this song though few did not appear ex.the super computer,growth serum though all of them could have appeared in the extended version. *There is a game on the website called Robot Riot! (game) *This is one of two songs to mention a "washing machine" in the lyrics, the other being Technology vs. Nature from Perry Lays an Egg. *Second song to have the word robot in the name ("Robot Rodeo" in the eponymous episode) *In the Spanish version this song is call "Sublevados" (Rebels), while in the Latin American one, is called "Luchando con Robots" (Fighting with Robots). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick (of Bowling For Soup). Gallery |name= }} Continuity Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Love Händel